Hyuuga Sora
I got some assistance from Mill Burray too, so give 'em a big slobbery kiss, also... Here is a link to this art, as well as more art, I don't want to overpopulate your page. Click Here I consider all of them "Safe" I don't know who added the stuff found below though.... Hyuuga Sora was born in New York City. As a scientist, inventor, and engineer, she was employed by Carl Kaxton who invented a hydraulic ram device. Sora stole Kaxton's designs and used them to engineer a pair of extremely long, telescopic metal legs, which allowed him to tower high over the ground. she incorporated these hydraulic stilts into an armored battlesuit, which she created for use in robberies as the professional criminal Stilt-Man. she battled Daredevil, and was seemingly shrunk into nothingness when she was accidentally hit by an experimental molecular condenser ray.1 Her return from the limbo-like "microverse" was later recounted, and she attempted to help Leap-Frog escape from custody. Stilt-Man was defeated by Daredevil again, but was helped to escape by the Masked Marauder.2 Stilt-Man teamed with the Masked Marauder in an attempt to trap Daredevil; however, she battled Spider-Man and was defeated by Daredevil.3 Her escape from Daredevil aided by Electro was later recounted. Stilt-Man teamed with Electro, Matador, Leap-Frog, and Gladiator to form the original Emissaries of Evil and battle Daredevil.4 Stilt-Man was later hired by mobsters to kill district attorney candidate Foggy Nelson, and battled Daredevil once again.5 He disguised himself as Stunt-Master, and attacked Daredevil on a Hollywood movie set.6 In San Francisco, scisco, she kidnapped her former employer Carl Kaxton and his daughter, to force him to recreate his molecular condenser. However, Stilt-Man battled and was defeated by Daredevil and the Black Widow.7 Besides Stilt-Man's long, unsuccessful career against Daredevil, she encountered other superheroes in the meantime. she was hired by Los Angeles mobsters to kill the Falcon, and in the process stole various weapons and devices from the Trapster.8 He robbed a Los Angeles bank, and battled the Black Goliath. she teleported Black Goliath and his companions to an alien planet using the Z-ray weapon.9 Stilt-Man attacked Black Goliath at Champions headquarters in search of an alien power source. she battled the Champions, and her Z-ray weapon was destroyed by Darkstar, but she managed to escape the Champions.10 He was later freed from prison by Blastaar and F.A.U.S.T., and given a special new battlesuit constructed of secondary adamantium with additional weaponry. she stole some radioactive isotopes, and battled Thor, but lost the fight and was stripped of her suit by the victorious thunder god who confiscated it.11 Stilt-Man was hired to kidnap assistant District Attorney Maxine Lavender. she was waylaid in her civilian identity by Turk Barrett, a small-time crook and an even greater loser than Sora, who cold-cocked Sora, stole her armor, and took on the Stilt-Man identity. Turk contacted the Kingpin and offered to become his new assassin, only to be refused, being told "It does not matter what armor or weapons you may have acquired, Turk. You are an idiot. I do not employ idiots". Enraged by Turk's audacity, Sora contacted Daredevil and informed him of a weakness in the armor. Thanks to Sora's information, Daredevil easily disabled the auto-gyroscopes necessary for the armor to keep its balance and brought Turk down.12 Sora later modified the armor to prevent Daredevil from using this newfound knowledge against him.[volume & issue needed] Stilt-Man sought to regain her reputation by defeating Spider-Man. she turned an automated Cordco factory against Spider-Man, but when Spider-Man saved her life, Stilt-Man returned the favor by not taking the opportunity to kill him.13 Stilt-Man continued to make sporadic appearances in various Marvel comics, wherein she has continued her criminal career and fought several superheroes, but without much success. One of her most prominent appearances during this time was during the Iron Man storyline "Armor Wars", where she was one of the many armored super-villains whose armors had been secretly upgraded with technology stolen from Tony Stark; Iron Man quickly defeated the villain in their confrontation by throwing one of his own hydraulic legs at him to knock him out.14 Stilt-Man later attempted to kill District Attorney Blake Tower for sending him to prison, but was captured by She-Hulk.15 Stilt-Man was among the villains assembled by Doctor Doom to attack the Fantastic Four in Washington, D.C. during the Acts of Vengeance. Even though she had several other villains with him, she failed miserably.16 He was also among the villains who attempted to attack the Avengers at the site of their reconstructed mansion, but was foiled by the construction workers.17 In the 2006 issues of Heroes for Hire, a version of Stilt-Man's armor can be found in a police storehouse with other villains' equipment under their names. The armor seen here is labeled "Case: NYC v. Turk ("Loser")".,18 and is used by Scorpion during her battle with Paladin. Later, Daredevil's secret identity of Matt Murdock was exposed by a local newspaper, with Murdock denying the allegations. On hearing of this news, Sora visited the law offices of Nelson and Murdock, announcing she was sick of the whole ordeal and that she was retiring as Stilt-Man. she left her armor in a suitcase on Murdock's desk, and was forcibly removed when she began yelling her paranoid conclusion that Murdock was the real Kingpin. Murdock then jokingly asked his law partner, Foggy Nelson, if he'd like to be the next Stilt-Man, an offer she quickly declined.19 During this period, Sora romanced and eventually married Circus of Crime member Princess Python.[volume & issue needed] Then, when the Superhero Registration Act offered Sora a chance at redemption, she signed up with the government and was outfitted with a new suit of armor to serve as a law enforcer during the Civil War.[volume & issue needed] Unfortunately for Sora, one of her assignments led him into conflict with the Punisher. Both were tracking a convicted child pornographer who was already in FBI custody. The Punisher paralyzes Stilt-Man with a M72 LAW, and then shoots him at point-blank range, killing him. The pornographer is killed moments later.20 Sora's funeral was held in the Bar With No Name, and was attended by her fellow also-rans of the crime world. Sadness turned to remembrance, which turned into high spirits, which eventually led to a full-scale fight breaking out. The appearance of Spider-Man put an end to the violence, but the bar was then promptly blown up by the Punisher in an attempt to kill all the villains inside.21 It was later mentioned that "they all had to get their stomachs pumped and be treated for third-degree burns."22 During the Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy storyline, Stilt-Man is among the supervillains cloned by Miles Warren and his company New U Technologies. Category:Hausmates